Becoming a man
by Shiggity Shags
Summary: Kenny's finally becoming a man, what does he think? What do his friends do? How does this change his relationship with a certain female? CH 3 UP FINALLY
1. Discoveries?

Becoming a man 

Kay, this is a fic about Kenny, review and tell me what you think, good and bad reviews are welcomed!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade.

It was a furiously hot day, and a small boy, was sitting typing away at his lab top, in the heat of his un-air-conditioned room.

He heard his mom call for him "Kenny! Dinner!"

Kenny looked up and sighed frustrated and said "Okay mom" but what he heard, was not a voice of his own, it sounded off, and crackly, almost as if he had a cold.

'Hmm' He thought 'I guess I have a head cold or something' He shrugged it off, and made his way down the narrow steps of his, he slipped and fell, landing with a loud thud at the bottom of the stairs, his glasses, that sat atop his head, cracked.

"No. I can't see!" He screamed.

His mother rushed to his aid after hearing his screams of distress.

"Oh dear, your sister left her banana peel on the stairs again!" His mother said, her hands resting on her hips.

"AHHH SHE'LL GET HERS!" Kenny yelled shaking his fist violently in the air.

"Yes, I suppose she will.." She said "Hey, Kenny sweetie, do you have a cold, your voice sounds awfully coarse?" Kenny's mother asked obviously bewildered.

"I suppose I do...oh well...I need a replacement pair of glasses mom. Mine are cracked"

"Yes dear...we'll have to wait till Monday to get them fixed so clean up for dinner...oh and feel better"

After dinner Kenny return to the safety of his room and sat on his bed surfing the Internet.

"Hmmm my voice is sounding weird...it could be a cold...but I feel fine...I wonder what it could be?"

It was getting late so Kenny headed off to bed.

The next morning when Kenny awoke, his eyesight had not improved any, and to make things worse, he'd had an unusually odd dream, he couldn't remember what it was, but he knew it was weird. "All well" He said to himself, his voice still sounding odd "I guess I'll head over to Tyson's now"

He dressed himself, and grabbed his laptop and was out the door, though not without hitting a few walls on the way there. Minutes later, he reached Tyson's Dojo; He could hear the soft sounds of a beyblade off in the distance. "Hmm" He said to himself. "Tyson awake? Already? It can't be!" He ran inside the gates, and was expecting to see Tyson, but instead, he saw the whole Bladebreaker team, Max, Ray and Kai, Tyson was nowhere to be found.

Kenny said nothing to them and just walked up to them and turned on His lab top, he refused to speak, out of the fear that his friends would mock him for his recently acquired cold.

"Heeeey Kenny what's happening!" yelled the happy go lucky Max waving furiously at Kenny. Kenny didn't reply but simply waved back to Max

"What's up with Kenny he's quieter than usual?" Ray whispered to Kai

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know?!...What do I look like...an encyclopedia?...just forget about it, lets get back to our beyblades" Kai remarked in a sarcastic tone.

As the Bladebreakers Went back to their morning practices Hilary walked into the Dojo with Beyblade strategies that she no doubt would make everyone read over and practice with. But when Hilary walked past Kenny he noticed something...something different about her today.

"Damn that Hilary's looking fine today...oh..Oh m-my g-g-od...no!...NO!..WHY WOULD I THINK THAT..EWWW NOT HILARY WHATS WRONG WITH MEEEE!" Kenny Screamed to himself in his head.

"You guys what's wrong with Kenny he looks a bit sick" said a worried Hilary.

Kenny shook his head violently, and felt something weird going on in his pants, he looked, down and his penis had gotten substantially bigger. "WHATS GOING ON" He shouted out loud, his voice even weirder then before.

Everyone looked up to him, and then Tyson came out of the house. "GOOD LORD CHIEF" He shouted backing away from Kenny, whose face was as red. "I KNOW I'M HOT! BUT I'M NOT GAY!" He screamed.

Hilary looked confused and walked over to Kenny. She nearly screamed in shock, "Kenny YOU HAVE A BONER!"

Kai looked up from standing alone, in a dark corner, against a wall. A sneer on his face. "Looks like little Kenny has become a man" He thought to himself, a sly smirk going over his face. "And I know just how to celebrate"

"NO IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS OH GOOD GOD LEAVE ME BE YOU ANIMALS!!!" shrieked Kenny flailing his arms in every which way.

"Your calling US animals look at you boner magoo!" yelled Max.Tyson just fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Silence!!!!" boomed Kai with a smirk on his face

"Now that Kenny's become a man...we must introduce him into manhood"

"In-introduce me into manh-hood?" whimpered Kenny.

K lol that was Chapter 1! Review and tell me what you think, I know its crazy but at the same time uber cool? Lol I dunno review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Trouble in paradise

Hey there!

OMG! I'm so sorry, it's taken me so long to update, my computer broke, and we had to get it fixed! THEN IT BROKE AGAIN! and my dad was to cheap to get it fixed, but he eventually did, and now here I am!.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it greatly, it..gives you courage to keep writing as I say!!!

Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!

Last Chapter

"Silence!!!!" boomed Kai with a smirk on his face

"Now that Kenny's become a man...we must introduce him into manhood"

"In-introduce me into manh-hood?" whimpered Kenny.

Becoming a man :Chapter Two

"Yeah" Kai replied, a smirk gracing his features "Your not scared..are you?" Kai asked Kenny grinning like the devil.

Kenny just shook his head, and tried to stand up and follow Kai as he walked into the dojo.

"Uhh, could you guys, maybe..look away?" Kenny asked blushing profusely. Everyone snickered and turned away, Kenny didn't see the slight pink blush the krept up on Hilary's cheeks, as he made his way into the dojo. Walking with a slight limp, due to the fact that his penis was out and about.

As Kai walked into the dojo, he looked at Kenny with a smirk.

A smirk Kenny knew all to well, Kai was up to something. The dojo when Kenny entered it was dark, and more spacious,with only the light from the door luminating the room slighty.

"What are you going to do to me?"said Kenny breaking the uneasy silence.

When finally Kai answered. "Kenny, i'm not going to DO anything to you, i'm merely going to teach you, valuable information"

The lights suddenly came on, and Kenny saw Kai standing by a light switch, with his eyes closed and his face emotionless.

"What exactly do you want to teach me?" Kenny asked nervously racking a hand through his mousy brown hair.

"You'll see" Kai told him simply, making a motion for Kenny to follow him. They made there way down the hallway, stoping at Tysons bedroom door, Kai opened it, and walked in without a word, Kenny went and sat on the bed, and Kai went to grab something from the closet. "Me and the boys, we've been waiting a long time for this day to come Kenny" Kai told him his voice breaking slightly, he got up, and handed Kenny a brown and white shoe box.

Kenny looked at it suspiciously and asked "What is it?"

"Dump it out" Kai told him.

Kenny did so, and the contents of about 50-80 condoms fell out on to the bed, Kenny gave a loud screetch and jumped up "WHAT THE HELL!!?" He yelled. Taking a step back.

Kai moved and grabbed a condom in a white packet. "These ones are for practicing only! GOT IT!" Kai told him. Then he grabbed one, with a red packet "These are the ones you use-" Kai couldn't finish his sentence as Kenny had fainted, a shocked expression on his pale face.

Later on

"Ohhh my head" Kenny squeaked holding the sides of his head.

"DUDE YOU WERE OUT FOR SO LONG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP!!" Yelled Tyson, whom was holding a plate full, of what seemed to be fish.

"Ew, for the love of god, no food, not now!" Kenny groaned, struggling to get up.

"HA! Can't get up, can you Kenny?!" Yelled Max, from the corner of Tyson's room.

"Whats...going..on?!....WHY AM I TIED TO THIS SEAT?!" Kenny yelled desperatly lashing around.

"Because, today my little friend, you're going to get a lesson, on something I like to call, The female reproductive system." Kai spoke, and Kenny noticed him for the first time. At that moment, the only words that rang through Kennys mind were "FEMALES" and "REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM"

"NOOOOOOO" Kenny screeched, his voice sounding much like his old one, his eye buldged out of his sockets as he desperatly attempted to escape the chair, but it was no use.

"Come on guys! YOU of all people should know that I sicken easily COME ON! I CAN'T HANDLE..learning..THAT!" Kenny replied. His face, slowly turning green.

"Kenny you HAVE to learn, how are you ever going to bone a girl if you don't!" Max asked, pelvic thrusting the air in front of him, making grunting noises.

"I'LL STAY A VIRGIN MY ENTIRE LIFE, JUST PLEASSE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kenny screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"Could you guys PLEASE keep it down?! I'm trying to eat" Tyson interupted, his mouth full of fish. Kai walked over to Kenny. "Listen buddy, learn it now, the easy way, OR LEARN IT THE HARD WAY! Don't MAKE me bring a CAN OF WHOOPASS ON YA!" Kai yelled right in his face, very uncharacteristly.

"Uh..uhh" Kenny just stuttered, frightened.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kai stood up straigh, back to his emotionless self. "Hilary Bring in the tape please" Kai yelled through the door, and Hilary came in, With a Video tape, and as soon as Kenny saw Hilary he felt pants get tighter.

"NOOOOO NOOOOO" He screamed, pleaing, until Ray, put a piece of masking tape over his mouth to shut him up, and tape on his eye lashes to keep his eyes open..a single tear dropped down as he was forced to watch, and EDUCATIONAL VIDEO, on women..

As Kai turned on the movie, the only sound that could be heard, was Kenny's muffled cries from beneath the tape, begging for mercy. Sweat drops kept falling from Kenny's face, as he watched the movieo. After an hour and a half of the "educational" film Kai ripped the tape off of Kennys mouth and eyes "Wasn't that bad....now was it" asked Kai.

But Kenny didn't say a word, he just stared into space.

"Kenny you okay man?" Ray asked.

"Untie me now" Kenny said in a cold, uncaring voice.

And that's where i'm going to leave it!! I'm going to start updating all my stories once a week, lol i'm so bad. But thank you to everyone who reviewed Hutchy, aZn-DiViN3-bLeU /u/407131/ ,Sinmay oo and NettikGirl I REALLY appreciate your support, MERCI!

Till next time

Review


	3. Ladies Man?

Becoming A Man

Chapter Three- Ladies Man?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer..wait, no I don't my dad does!

Shags: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but schools a drag, and I'm lazy as hell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Last Chapter:

But Kenny didn't say a word, he just stared into space.

"Kenny you okay man?" Ray asked.

"Untie me now" Kenny said in a cold, uncaring voice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Everyone occupying the room stared at the normally quiet boy in shock.

"Are you okay Kenny?" Tyson asked looked concerned "I mean do you have any questions or anything? You look really pale" Tyson trailed off.

"I'm fine" Kenny said in the same cold voice. "Untie me. Now."

Max looked towards Kai, asking him for the okay, and when he received a brief nod, Max went to release Kenny of the binds that held him.

"I have to go, Dinner soon you know" Kenny tells them quietly, with his head down, his friends unable to see his face.

Everyone in the room looked towards the clock on Tyson's bedside table. Everyone was shocked and Tyson yelled out "Kenny! Dude it's only ONE!"

But Kenny was gone.

"Hey, maybe we should go find him" Hilary said, with a hint of concern edging in her voice.

"No." Kai said, his cold authoritative voice taking over " He's probably off somewhere trying to process this information"

Kenny walked quickly and quietly off the Granger compound, looking around frantically to check if anyone was following him. When he realized the coast was clear, he breathed a sigh of relief. Making his large bangs move slightly.

' I should really get my hair cut' Kenny thought to himself ' and get some new clothes, I look like a nerd'

Kenny made his way over to the local mall, where conveniently there was a hair salon. Briskly he walked in and demanded an appointment with the best they had to offer.

The beautiful young woman at the front desk looked taken aback, but didn't dare to say anything, and just nodded her head towards the back, and lead him to another beautiful young woman.

"Hi, my name is Tori" The young hairdresser swooned as he nodded his head at her indifferently.

"Cut my hair, that's what I came for, I'm not paying you for idle chit chat, CUT MY HAIR WOMAN" Kenny yelled as he sat down in the chair, and she washed his hair.

Tori felt shivers run up and down her body, and looked up, and did a little jump/swoon. She bent over to wash Kenny's hair, and sighed in bliss as she felt his soft tendrils flow through her fingers.

"Don't drool over my hair you baka" Kenny sneered.

"Y...yes sir" Tori heard herself muttering under her breathe.

"Are you not done washing my hair...you've been at it for like 10 minutes!" boomed Kenny from beneath her.

"S...sorry" She stuttered.

"You best be!" Kenny exclaimed.

Soon after the hairdresser rinses Kenny's hair and towel dries it, she led him into the chair so she may begin cutting his hair.

"Ummm...s..sir...what would you like done?" Tori asked quietly.

"What the hell should I know, do I LOOK like the professional HERE!" Kenny yelled.

An hour passed before Kenny could finally move himself from the chair, he looked briskly into the mirror and nodded, and threw back an 100 dollar bill, and said without looking back

"You ladies buy yourselves something nice"

Kenny walked out into the dark abyss known as the mall, and looked around, searching for a store he could find decent clothes in, though he failed to notice all the hungry looks women we giving him as they walked by.

Slowly Kenny made his way into a store for men.

Minutes later he walked out, dressed in a sharp black dress shirt, and nice dress paints.

Kenny did a little spin around in the front of the store, and flicked his collar up.

"If I was old enough to buy smokes, I so would. Right now" Kenny stated to himself as he started to walk towards the exit.

A young woman fainted at the sight of him, and her other little girl friends crowded around her, all staring at Kenny in wonder, he pursed his lips in a sexy look and nodded his heads towards them, and stuck his ass out for good measure.

And with that he left the mall with a lovely little smirk on his face. He knew he was the cats banana and he would be damned if he didn't show it.

As he ventured home he was swarmed by packs of fan-crazed ladies wanting to get a little action with Kenny. But he managed to evade any touching. By the time Kenny got home it was about 4:00 in the afternoon.

"MOOOOOOOOOM...i'm home" Kenny yelled as he stepped through the door.

"Oh Kenny dear, I made an appointment so you could get your glasses fixed" Kenny's mother yelled from the kitchen.

Kenny laughed mischievously and said "I don't think I'll need my glasses anymore" and raced up the stairs to his room.

As Kenny entered the sanctuary of his bedroom he laughed to himself whilst bobbing his head.

"Aw yeah" Kenny said to himself.

"Good ol' internet porn"


End file.
